Mischief and Honor
by SadieStone
Summary: Loki, The god of Mischief, had a secret that none but one knew. He knew how to stop what was going to happen. And soon. But with none of the other gods and goddess's believing, Loki turns to the one person who's always accepted him. Hicca Haddock, in turn, had a secret of her own. She, too afraid to tell her friends, confines in the one who's never hurt her. Rated T.
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue**_

Loki, the god of Mischief, looked down at the small little island of Berk. All around, dragon's flew through the air, with viking's on their backs. He couldn't help but smile as he saw this. Regardless of what others thought, Loki actually did have a heart. He did care about the Dragons and Viking's. That's why he was watching now. The one thing he didn't like, was the way they used to act.

His eyes caught a young woman's form. Her long auburn hair flowing in the wind, her green eyes filled with laughter and joy as her Night Fury did tricks no other rider would dare do. He smiled despite his anger. She was beautiful, brave, strong, and adventurous.

Everything he'd expect.

But his smile faded as the others of her age came nearer. Her two best friend, Astrid and Ruffnut, ruffled her hair as they came near. Her cousin, Snotlout, boasted about how he could beat her in a race. Her two other friends, Fishlegs and Tuffnut, just argued with each other about something or another.

"Is he here yet?" He heard her ask. "Not yet" Astrid replied. "He's due here in a few hours." She groaned. "Ohhh, is someone excited to see her _boyfriend_?" Ruffnut teased. She instantly stiffened "He's _not_ my boyfriend!" She replied, stiffly. They all burst out laughing at her horrible attempt to cover her love for the young man.

Loki sighed. For years, the girl had been bullied, hated, forgotten, everything, but now, just one little act, get the dragons to live with them, had her forgiving them completely. Her own father _disowned_ her! And just a few simple words and she forgives him!

It angered Loki beyond anything before. They don't deserve her forgiveness. But Loki could do nothing about it. Just do what he's been doing since her mother died when she was four.

That's all he could do...


	2. Hicca, Toothless, and who?

_**Chapter One**_

Astrid looked over at Hicca, laughing lightly as she saw a dreamy expression on her face. Her bright forest green eyes clouded. "Uh, Hello! Archipelago to Hicca! Stop daydreaming about your boyfriend, and start flying!"

Hicca snapped out of her daydream and glared at her friend. "I was not daydreaming about him! I was…. Daydreaming about doing more freefalls!" She then quickly added "And he's not my boyfriend!"

Truth be told, Hicca _was_ daydreaming about him… _Grr… Why does Astrid always have to know my thoughts? _Hicca thought.

She was once again snapped out of her thoughts, but this time, it was by the docking bell. "He's here!" She exclaimed. Before any of her fellow peers could even give a heartbeat, Toothless was already speeding away.

Snotlout snorted. "I swear, those two bring out the best, and worse, in the both of them." He wasn't too big on his cousin having a relationship (hey, he could act like a big brother if he wanted too!) but as long she was happy, he was okay with it…

So long as he kept his hands to himself.

"Come on, lout" Astrid laughed. "Stop being in big cousin mode, and start flying. We're gonna miss their reunion!"

Quickly, they all turned around their dragons and raced towards the docks. They got there right as he was getting off the boat.

"Dagur!" Hicca squeal, tackling him in a tight hug. Dagur laughed and hugged her back. "I missed you too, Hicca" Hicca suddenly pulled back and punched him hard. They all just laughed as Dagur rubbed his offended chest. "What was that for?" He asked. She simply shrugged.

"Annoying little thing" Dagur muttered. Hicca smiled and placed both hands to her heart, "Oh, you wound me with your cruel, cruel, words!" She said, dramatically.

Dagur laughed and slung his arm over her shoulder. "Alright, smartalic." He chuckled. She smiled and escaped from under his arm. "Okay, I've had my fun. Dad, you can torture him now" She said simply. Dagur laughed as she mounted Toothless and grinned at him.

"Why is it everyone thinks the tour is torture?" Stoick wondered. "Because it's boring." Dagur and Hicca said at the same time. They both cracked up laughing, but stopped as Astrid sang "Dagur and Hicca, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come love, Then comes marriage, then come Dagur with a baby carriage." Hicca glared at her friend. "Astrid and Snotlout, sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then come Snotlout with a baby carriage." She retorted.

Snotlout and Astrid both shivered. "No, No, No!" They exclaimed. "At least mine was right! Yours? Yuck!" "Yours was not right!" She exclaimed. "Hicca and I are not a thing!" Dagur added, but everyone could see the blush on their cheeks.

"If you say so" Everyone scoffed.

Hicca blushed deeper, gave Dagur an apologetic smile, and took off with Toothless.

Hicca sighed into the cold crisp air, and looked up at the sun. She sighed again. "Let's go to the cove." She whispered to Toothless. The dragon nodded, and quickly flew towards their little place.

Hicca dismounted, and went over to the water. She kneeled next to it, taking some water into her cupped hands, and splashing it onto her face. She looked up as she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

She smirked.

Fast as lightning, she turned, grabbed the hand, and flipped the owner of said hand over her shoulder. She quickly pinned said person down, and smirked.

He laughed lightly, his black hair gleaming in the dying sunlight, his green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"How are you, Loki?" Hicca smiled. Loki smiled back "Just fine, thank you" He nodded as she got up. He was quickly to his feet, and he pinned her in a headlock. "How about you?" He asked. She elbowed him in the gut, twisting around and pinning his arm behind his back. "I'm good. Dagur's back." Loki smirked and flipped Hicca around and onto her back. He smirked down at her. "I hardly think _good_ is a word to express your happiness about that." He teased.

"Shut it Toothless." "You started it Hicca!" Loki said perky like. He then frowned. "Did you just call me _Toothless_?" "So?"

Loki helped her to her feet and ruffled her hair. "I'm Loki right now, Hic. Toothless is my dragon form." "Sometimes." She corrected. "Remember, you're supposed to be in a _cage_ right now, serving out an eternity of prison." "Details." Loki shrugged.

He then looked her softly. "I'm still surprised you accepted me when I finally told you." Hicca shrugged. "You're taking your time to slowly make it up. So long as your father and brother don't see, I don't see the problem."

Loki flinched. "That's the thing, Hicca. The gods are starting to get suspicious of the activity down here. The only reason I'm here, is because they're not watching at the moment. Soon enough, they'll sense my presence in the dragon." He waved his hand and Toothless reappeared, rubbing against Loki's hand and purring.

"You're protecting my tribe, Loki" Hicca said softly, cupping Loki's face in her hands. "I think they'll get over it if they find out." Loki sighed. "I wish it was that easy" he replied. "They'll think I'm up to some sort of _mischief_ and drag me back to Asgard."

Hicca frowned and stayed silent. She removed her hands from his face.

Just when Loki had thought she'd left him, his head snapped to the side and his cheek stung slightly. He looked up into a pair of _very_ pissed off forest green eyes. "Loki" Hicca said, in a low, dangerous whisper. It sent shivers up Loki's spine. If he was afraid of anyone, it was this young viking in front of him. "Don't you _ever_ doubt yourself. You're father and brothers are understanding and loving, and always wants the best for you, you know that!"

Loki sighed. He did indeed know that.

Suddenly, Toothless perked up, his pupils turned into slits, and his teeth came out in a vicious snarl. "Toothless, what's-" Hicca had no time to finish, before Loki suddenly disappeared. She looked around confused, not hearing or seeing anything. Toothless came forwards, wrapping his tail around her leg's and growling deep within his throat. At that moment, Hicca realized it wasn't just Toothless there. It was also Loki, and they were both _pissed_.

Time passed on, and they didn't calm, no matter how many times Hicca tried. "Oh, for Thor's sake!" Hicca exclaimed. "Calm down both of you! Before I throw you in the lake myself!" At that, they looked at her shocked. Then turned back to the forest around them, gave a final warning growl, and stopped.

"Thank Odin." She grummbled. "Toothless, you need to communicate with me more if you're just gonna _growl_ at the forest for an hour!" The dragon glared at her _Is it my fault I smelt a predator? _He asked. Hicca sighed. "No, but if you don't _tell me_, _then_ it's a problem!"

Beat.

"And what do you mean by predator?" The dragon seemed to laugh "_What I mean is, I smelt something none-worldly like." _Hicca swallowed hard. "Oh." She gave a look around. "Well, I guess that means it's back to the village!" She said, mock chipper like.

"_Good choice" _Loki nodded. Hiccup quickly mounted, and they flew back to the village.


	3. Loki and Thor

Thor sighed as he looked at Loki through the glass. "Loki" He tried again, but Loki still didn't speak. "Loki, please look at me." Thor begged. "And do what? Tell you I'm sorry? Thor, I've already tried. No one will believe me. I am not in control of them. None of them. Not even him" Loki whispered.

Thor just shook his head. "Brother, no man can impersonate a god. You know his. I know his. _Father_ knows this." Thor said sadly.

Thor's head shot up to look at Loki as he heard a noise. Something clear streamed down Loki's cheeks, his eyes closed, his shoulders lightly shaking. His lip quivering.

_Loki was crying!_

"Loki, why-" "That's exactly why!" Loki exclaimed, desperately. "I tell you the truth and you don't believe me!" Tears streamed faster. "No one will believe me! The worst is yet to come and I'm the only one who knows how to stop it! The only one who knows _who_ can stop it!" He was babbling, not completely understanding what he was saying.

Thor, shocked. didn't speak. The glass became black, like it always did when Loki didn't want to speak. Thor's heart broke as he remembered the broken look in Loki's eyes.

Was he telling the truth?


	4. Hicca and Loki

**_Hello! So sorry for the delay, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, sorry for them being so short! I have finals this week, and so I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_The song is mine, by the way._**

Hicca gasped as she was shocked out her sleep by a hand over her mouth. She started to struggle, but when she saw bright green eyes, she calmed. He removed his hand and Hicca hissed "What are you doing? It's past-" She stopped when she saw his red eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Oh, Loki" She whispered, sitting up and cupping his face in her hands. "What happened?"

"T-Thor came to talk to me, and… And I lost it. I told him how only I know what's coming. I didn't mean too, but-" "Shhh" She soothed, pulling Loki to her, rocking back and forth lightly. "It's alright, Loki. You didn't mean too. It's all right." His shoulders shook and he burried his face in her shirt. She continued rocking. She didn't judge him. She knew his pain. She sang lightly.

"_**When you find yourself lost and alone, don't go right, don't go home. Come to me, and you shall see, I'll love you for eternity. I'll protect you from the darkest night, I'll shield you from all enemies. I'll dance with you through flames of fire, If you will trust me. I'll hug you close, I'll hold you tight, when your world seems nothing. I'll be here for you, just like you will be here for me too." **_

He lifted his head lightly and sang along.

(Italics: Loki Bold: Hicca Bold Italics: Both)

"_If you shall run through dark and light, then I shall run through fire. If you shall protect me from all harm, then I shall never leave you. _**When you say your hand is mine, then I say Forever more. When you hold me close at night, I feel no comfort more than. I have my friends, I have my father, I have my love, but none can love me just like you." **He smiled at her

"_**When you find yourself lost and alone, don't go right, don't go home. Come to me and you shall see, I'll love for eternity. I'll protect you from the darkest night, I'll sheild you from all enemies. I'll dance with you through flames of fire, If you will trust me. I'll hug you close I'll hold you tight, when your world seems like nothing. I'll be here for you, just like you will be here for me too."**_

Loki smile at Hicca and whipped away his remaining tears. "I never believed in all of my life that I would trust a Mortal as much as I trust you, little one." She smiled and hugged him tight. "I love you big brother." Loki smiled and stroked her hair.

"And I love you, Little sister."

**_So yeah, I hope you enjoyed! This was actually a lot of fun to write because of the song I had to write myself. _**

**_And to clear things up, Loki and Hicca think of each other as brother and sister, closer than Thor and Loki. Hope you enjoyed!_**


End file.
